You're beautiful
by Solinn Kira
Summary: And I don't know what to do... 'cause I'll never be with you...OneshotPersonnage: un de nos préférés Lieu: le métro moldu Thème: les amours impossibles...


Salut la compagnie! Un petit one-shot en ce début deCEGEP, d'après la merveilleuse chanson de James Blunt, You're beautiful. Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter cettemagnifiquechanson...

Enjoy and review!(NdA: désolé, c'est que la mise en page me fait BIIIIP donc c'est pour cela les ptites lignes entre les paragraphes... aussi les pensées de mon personnage principal sont en caractère gras)

Katia990 :)  
-

-

-

-

Prendre le métro moldu. Juste une fois. Savoir comment c'est, de nouveau, de se plonger dans une foule. S'y sentir anonyme.

-

C'est ce que mon psy m'a conseillé. Il apelle ça la réinsertion sociale. Le premier pas vers la liberté spirituelle, qu'il dit.

-

Après la guerre, j'ai paniqué. Oui, on l'avait gagné, cette guerre, mais moi, j'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, une grosse partie de mon héritage, la réputation prestigieuse des Malfoy...

-

J'étais un raté. Un pauvre type.

-

C'est là que j'ai décidé de me sauver. M'exiler bien loin. En fait, j'avais déjà un but en tête : nous possédions un tout petit chalet dans le nord de la Thailande, un chalet dont la plupart des gens ignoraient l'existence.

-

J'y ai passé 2 ans. Seul. à ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées.

-

Le métro. Juste d'être dans cette ville, je me sentais déjà assez envahi. Mais mon psy en demande toujours plus. Mon argent ne lui suffit donc déjà plus ?...

-

Je descend donc les marches, entrant dans le souterrain fade et occupé. Les gens circulent dans tous les sens. Je sens la panique monter en moi.

-

**Du calme, mon pote, c'est seulement le métro... T'as déjà vu pire... Respire un bon** **coup...**

**-  
**

...Note à moi-même: ne plus jamais écouter ma conscience. Hé voilà, j'ai l'odeur infecte du souterrain en plein dans les narines. Fronçant le nez, je réajuste mon manteau en feutre noir et avance pour payer et enfin recevoir mon ticket.

-

De toute façon, aucune chance que personne ne me remarque. La dernière fois que je me suis regardé dans la glace, un simple homme blond, aux cheveux mi-longs raide, et un visage dénué de tout interet me faisait face. Pas de traits particuliers, pas de vêtements excentriques. Rien.

-

Le garde me donne mon ticket sans même lever les yeux du mot croisé qu'il tente vainement de commencer.

-

J'avance, respirant un bon coup. ...Pas une bonne idée... **Mais quelle horrible odeur...**

**-  
**

Descendre sur la passerelle. Là, des tas de gens attendent, anonymes, pressés.

-

Le métro arrive enfin.

-

Mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine.

-

Mes mains deviennent moites.

-

Est-ce que je vais être (encore) capable de confier ma vie à un chauffeur de métro qui m'est totalement inconnu? Est-ce que je vais être capable d'être coincé au milieu de tous ces gens?

-

Trop tard pour me poser la question. Je me retrouve poussé dans un wagon.

-

Respiration. Respiration.

-

Assis sur un petit siège inconfortable, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil aux alentours, mon coeur battant follement.

-

Un vieil homme avec une canne, l'air bougon.

-

**Mais ce putain de métro va trop vite!**

**-  
**

Un écolière mâchant de la gomme d'un air désabusé.

-

**Ralentissez! FAITES MOI SORTIR!**

**-  
**

Une femme qui ressemble à Hermione Granger.

-

**...Hermione Granger?**

**-  
**

Je croise son regard. Elle me sourit, comme elle l'aurait fait à n'importe quel étranger.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, _

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La bataille fait rage.

Nous sommes tous les deux cachés dans la forêt interdite. Se sauvant des mangemorts à nos trousses. Reprenant nos forces un instant.

Elle, appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, respirant fortement.

Moi, debout, haletant, la baguette à la main.

Elle se tourne soudainement et me dévisage.

-Pourquoi nous aides-tu, Malfoy?

-Pas le temps pour ça, Granger...

-Pourquoi nous aides tu? Malfoy?

-...Parce que je t'aime, Granger.

Un baiser volé. Un soupir de résignation.

-Je vous aiderai peu importe si ma vie en dépend. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas que... mais... je suis fiancée...

-Je sais, Granger. Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste que tu saches. C'est tout. Au cas où... Où il t'arrivait quelque chose, saches que je t'aime. Je n'y peux rien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y'oure beautiful. Y'oure beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_-  
_

Si je ne pouvais en plus l'avoir, alors pourquoi rester? Vivre la gloire avec eux, pour toujours la voir avec un autre...C'est l'autre raison de mon exil. Si je ne voyais personne, alors je ne pouvais non plus la voir.

Mais j'avais passé à autre chose en revenant ici.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_-_

Elle m'as remarqué. Je l'ai vu. La lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.Elle doit se demander ce que Draco Malfoy fait dans un métro moldu, alors que tout le monde le croit mort...

-

Que faire? Me sauver, évidemment.

-

Les portes s'ouvent. Ce n'est pas ma station, mais tant pis.

-

Je m'empresse de sortir, la fixant toujours dans les yeux.

-

Elle s'approche de la porte, mais celle ci se referme avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Je la vois essayer de l'ouvrir, sans résultats. Malgré les dizaines de gens qui m'entourent, je la vois étendre ses mains à plat contre la fenêtre de la porte  
.

-Draco...

-

Un murmure muet.

-

J'esquisse un petit sourire et me retourne.

-

Le métro démarre et le wagon disparait dans le tunnel.

-

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you..._

_-  
_

C'est étrange, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je marche d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Seulement de l'avoir vu, savoir qu'elle vit toujours...

-

Je crois que je vais annuler mon prochain rendez vous chez ce stupide psychologue. Ne pas oublier de lui donner tout de même un petit supplément.

-

C'est tout de même grâce à lui que j'ai revu l'objet de mes tourments...

-

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she tought up that I should be with you. _

_But it's time to face the truth, _

_I will never be with you._

_-_

_-_

_-_


End file.
